Vuelve a mi
by RegiZarumi
Summary: Por primera vez, después de mucho, los dos regresaron a los tiempos en los que un experimentado Magnus se mostraba vulnerable debajo del fornido cuerpo de un inocente Alec.


**Título**: Vuelve a mí  
><strong>Pareja<strong>: Magnus/Alec.  
><strong>Núm. Palabras<strong>: 2793

**AVISO:** _Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Septiembre "Alec&Magnus" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Cassandra Clare y el maravilloso mundo de Cazadores de Sombras**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Perdóname bebé, yo te quise para siempre pero… perdón- y rompió a llorar.

La muerte de Presidente Miau había terminado por destruir por completo a Magnus Bane. Ya no tenía nada. Ya no tenía a nadie.

¿Pero cómo era eso posible? Antes él tenía más de lo que puede ser humanamente posible. Lo tenía TODO. Pero todo comenzó a caerse en pedazos y a ya no tener sentido cuando _su todo_ se fue.

-Alexander… lo extrañabas, verdad? Sí, yo también. Lamento haberte alejado de su lado, tú no tenías que ver nada en nuestros problemas. Soy un maldito egoísta, bebé, todo fue mi culpa.

Y era verdad, bueno, él así lo sentía.

Alec había cometido un terrible error. Pero no era el hecho de que había intentado acortarle la vida o haberse encontrado a hurtadillas con Camille un millar de veces, era el hecho de que no había confiado en él. Magnus había pensado muy seriamente en volverse mortal y con el Libro blanco en sus manos el ser mortal ya era todo un hecho, pero, Alec nunca quiso decírselo, lo escondió, lo arruinó.

Aun así el haberlo dejado fue un terrible error, pudo haberlo escuchado tuvo que escuchar sus explicaciones pero sabía que si seguía hablando con él hubiera terminado en un charco de lágrimas en ese asqueroso metro.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando botar todos esos pensamientos. No era momento de pensar en él, era el funeral de Miau y se merecía respeto. Así que con un suave beso en su lápida, una triste despedida y la promesa de no tener otro gato en su vida, se marchó rumbo a su apartamento.

Roma era preciosa, la ciudad del eterno amor. Pero en esos momentos, en los cuales no tenía nada de amor en su ser, para Magnus era una simple ciudad.

Dejó las llaves en la mesilla de la sala y se tiró boca arriba en su sofá de terciopelo naranja, pensando. Magnus se había prohibido hace mucho tiempo pensar, ya que cada vez que lo hacía terminaba pensando en Alec.

Dios, como lo extrañaba! Cuanto lo necesitaba! Que no daría por perderse en esos mares que tiene por ojos!

Habían pasado cinco miserables años y ya no podía aguantar más.

No supo que fue lo que pasó después pero de la nada ya estaba frente a su portátil reservando un boleto de avión a New York. Sí, estaba decidido. Volvería a Brocklyn. Volvería a él.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Apenas llegó a su antiguo apartamento, ni siquiera se detuvo a desempacar, redecorar y limpiar todo el polvo acumulado en su loft. Lo primero que hiso fue coger las llaves, su chaqueta y dirigirse al Instituto.

Quería verlo, tenía que verlo pero YA!

No supo por qué pero se encontró corriendo a toda prisa hasta que por fin llegó. El alto y nada lujoso Instituto se alzaba ante él. Intentando recobrar el aliento y arreglándose un poco caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la inmensa entrada.

-Vamos Bane, esperaste esto por cinco años. No seas cobarde, no seas cobarde, no seas… - sacándole de su trance, una sorprendentemente madura y aun hermosa Isabelle abrió la puerta seguida de un cazador de sombras que nunca había visto en su vida. Al verlo, no pasó desapercibido para nadie en la faz de tierra el estremecimiento que la recorrió de pies a cabeza dejándola más pálida de lo normal y petrificada en donde estaba provocando que el (increíblemente apuesto) muchacho se estampara de lleno con ella.

-¡Caray Izzy! Pero qué te pasa?- dijo el tipo mientras se sostenía su nariz con una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- no le respondió a él, la pregunta iba al brujo.

-¿Yo? Pues vivo aquí, no te acuerdas…?

-No me refiero a ti, Eloy. Podrías esperarme en el auto por favor?- Eloy con una expresión confusa y mirando suspicazmente a Magnus asintió y se dirigió al auto sin rechistar.

-Creo que ya escuchaste mi pregunta porque no la volveré a hacer- Isabelle de lo sonriente que había estado pasó a estar molesta, casi furiosa.

-Vengo a ver a tu hermano, él está…

-Ha salido- sí, estaba furiosa y Magnus no la culpaba. Había roto el corazón de Alexander y ni él se lo perdonaba.

-Isabelle, entiendo que estés molesta pero he viajado de muy lejos para hacer las paces con Alec. Lo amo, aun lo amo…

-No te parece un poquito tarde, Bane? ¡Tuviste que esperar cinco putos años para recién venir a "hacer las paces"? Alec no está y te recomiendo que no lo esperes. Más bien, te recomiendo que no vuelvas.- y dicho esto movió su espesa cabellera negra a un lado mientras lo empujaba dirigiéndose al auto donde Eloy la esperaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo lamento querida, pero tú no me puedes decirme qué o no hacer- dijo Magnus en tono desafiante, la morena al percibirlo volteó sobre sus talones para encararlo.

- Creo que hablé muy claro, híbrido. Aléjate de mi hermano, déjalo en paz. – con una última mirada de odio puro entró al coche y sin ninguna palabra al muchacho, se marcharon.

-No puedo, no puedo alejarme de él – susurró para él mismo, derrotado. Hoy no iba a poder ver a Alec. Comenzó a irse cuando de pronto le pareció ver un movimiento en la ventana más alta, cuando se volteó a verla, ya no había nada. _Vamos Bane, solo eso te faltaba, alucinar._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Almorzar con Eloy lo mantenía tranquilo. Eloy lo mantenía tranquilo. Bueno, para Alec, el sinónimo de tranquilo era "no llorar ni embriagarte hasta morir"… y de eso ya mucho tiempo.

Hace cinco años que había terminado con Magnus, su primer y gran amor.

Hace tres años había abandonado su habitación y dejado de llorar.

Hace dos años un muchacho apuesto y busca problemas había llegado al Instituto buscando refugio después de que la guerra de Sebastián había acabado, centrando toda su atención en Alec desde el primer día.

Hace un año eran novios.

Eloy era su milagro personal. Alec estaba segurísimo que si Eloy no hubiera llegado (y lo hiso en el momento indicado), Alec sería un alma en pena.

Con su sentido de humor nada sarcástico ni obsceno, fue el único que pudo sacarle una que otra sonrisa al muy demacrado ojiazul volviéndolo a la vida de a poco.

Alec había tenido mucho miedo de volverse a enamorar, Eloy lo entendió a la perfección y no lo presionó en ningún momento. Con el tiempo, se volvieron inseparables.

¡Hasta sus padres lo aceptaban! Tal vez era por el hecho de que era un muy respetado cazador de sombras y su apellido era reconocido en donde fuera, pero Isabelle lo amaba por el simple hecho de hacer feliz a su hermano. A Jace le tomó su tiempo y unas cuantas "conversaciones amistosas" con él para darle su bendición, pero finalmente lo hiso.

Esa tarde habían almorzado juntos, con su hermana y Jace. Se había reído hasta por las puras, aunque eso ya era normal ¡No podías estar con Eloy sin reírte!

Sin poder evitarlo, con una sonrisa en los labios, Alec fue corriendo hacia su ventana para ver a su novio que iba a acompañar a Izzy de compras… cuando lo vió.

Obviamente, no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Seguía siendo el mismo brillante Magnus Bane.

Con el corazón en la boca y las manos crispadas en el alfeizar, Alec se obligó a retirarse de la ventana cuando el brujo se percató de su presencia.

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan ansioso de correr a sus brazos?

Demonios. Alec tenía novio y lo amaba, sí, lo amaba. No podía permitirse pensar de esa forma. Pero aun así…

Miró otra vez hacia la ventana con cuidado de no ser visto y logró ver como la silueta de Magnus desaparecía en la niebla.

¿Acaso solo fue un sueño? Imposible ¿Había vuelto? Era evidente ¿Por qué? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Olvidándose como usar su cerebro y haciendo caso al corazón, tomó su chaqueta y emprendió su viaje a un loft muy conocido.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al llegar a casa, se dio con la sorpresa de que nunca había estado tan solo… y aburrido. Normalmente esto no sería ningún problema, solo bastaría con coger su teléfono y llamar a cualquiera de sus ex amantes para que venga a hacerle compañía. Pero Magnus lo quería a él, a nadie más.

Había sido un desperdicio de energía haber corrido de esa forma hasta el Instituto para solo recibir los gritos de Isabelle, la presencia de un extraño y ni un solo atisbo de su Alexander ¿Su Alexander? ¿Seguía siendo suyo?

Magnus no había sido el ex más fiel del mundo en estos últimos años. Había intentado borrar a Alexander de todas las formas posibles de su mente. Antes, acostarse con una o dos personas habrían bastado, pero por alguna extraña razón aun no podía sacar al nefilim de su mente.

Pero sabía con cada célula de su cuerpo que Alec era la fidelidad en persona, era imposible que…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre ¿Quién podría ser? Nadie sabía que él había vuelto a su apartamento.

Sin ganas de nada se dirigió hacia su intercomunicador y sin esperar que alguien hablara dijo:

-La puerta está abierta, quien quiera que seas- y sin esperar respuesta, colgó.

Grande (muy grande) fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio entrar.

-Alexander…

-Hola Magnus.

Alec había cambiado.

Aún tenía ese brillo en sus deliciosos ojos azules, aún tenía ese salvaje sonrojo en sus mejillas, aún tenía esa bondad que se percibía en cada poro de su cuerpo, aún era guapo… pero ya no tenía esa inseguridad en sus pasos, ya no tenía la imagen inmadura de un joven de 18 años, ya no tenía esa sonrisita avergonzada… ya no era el Alec que él conocía.

-Cuanto tiempo eh?- trató de relajar el ambiente el brujo al percibir la incomodidad del silencio.

-Cinco largos años- dijo Alec muy seriamente, como si le quisiera reclamar algo.

-Te he extrañado mucho cariño- avanzó unos pasos hacia él pero el joven retrocedió

-No, no es verdad. Si lo hubieras hecho, habrías vuelto hace mucho

-Fui un idiota, no, SOY un idiota. Intenté olvidarte todo este tiempo Alec pero no pude, porque te amo y yo sé que tú me amas…

Alec miró hacia la ventana, en silencio. A Magnus le aterraba no recibir respuesta.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- dijo Alec después de un largo rato

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todo iba tan bien, me había recuperado. Por fin era feliz con Eloy y ahora vienes y dices que me amas y lo arruinas todo! - no lo decía con enojo, lo decía con pasión y con lágrimas en los ojos. El cielo iba a llorar.

Magnus giró su rostro como si Alexander lo hubiera abofeteado.

-¿Eloy?

Y entonces se dio cuenta ¿Cómo no lo pudo ver venir?

Eloy, el moreno de ojos chocolate que acompañaba a Isabelle esta mañana.

_-No te parece un poquito tarde, Bane? ¡Tuviste que esperar cinco putos años para recién venir a "hacer las paces"? Alec no está y te recomiendo que no lo esperes. Más bien, te recomiendo que no vuelvas_

Pero Alec si estaba, ella solo quería que su hermano no vuelva a caer en la depresión que el brujo lo había consumido. No quería que volviera a sufrir, no ahora que Alec volvía a ser feliz con ese Eloy, ese Eloy que hacía reír a Isabelle y le había devuelto el brillo a su amado Alexander.

-Lo conocí en el Instituto. La guerra le había quitado todo así que vino a buscar refugio y…

-Y le abriste los brazos así por así a un desconocido? O le abriste las piernas?

-No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme de esa forma Magnus, fuiste tú quien me hiso daño. Te esperé tres años, te busqué por todas partes pero desapareciste y …

-¿Ya no me amas?- el brujo sentía las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas pero ya no le importaba.

-Eres tan injusto. – Alex se veía cansado, caminó hasta quedar solo a centímetros de quien había sido su motor y motivo. Levantó una mano y la posó en la húmeda mejilla de Magnus recorriendo su rostro hasta terminar en sus labios – Te amo, estúpido brujo. Demonios, es imposible no amarte, a pesar de todo lo que me has hecho pasar.

Magnus no necesitó nada más, se aventó a los brazos del nefilim estampando sus labios de una manera tan violenta que los dos terminaron en el suelo.

No tardaron mucho en despojarse de sus ropas. Se necesitaban. Necesitaban sentirse, tocarse, amarse de la forma en la que ellos nada más podían.

No importaba que tan adulto Alec se había vuelto, cada vez que Magnus lo tocaba él no podía evitar gemir y devolverle los desesperados toques.

-Dime, Alexander, dime si tú nefilim te hace vibrar de la misma forma que yo lo hago- las palabras de Magnus despedían una sensualidad maravillosa por lo que Alec se olvidó por completo de hablar y jalándolo de los cabellos volvió a unir sus labios girando hasta situarse encima de él.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche.

Por primera vez, después de mucho, los dos regresaron a los tiempos en los que un experimentado Magnus se mostraba vulnerable debajo del fornido cuerpo de un inocente Alec.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alec no pudo dormir toda la noche y eso se debía a que Eloy lo había llamado miles de veces preguntando donde se había metido.

Había prometido no volver con Magnus Bane y ahora estaba acostado encima de su pecho escuchando su suave respiración.

Pero por más que lo intentara, no se sentía arrepentido. Esto era lo que había anhelado siempre, lo que había soñado noche tras noche mientras dormía con Eloy, despertar y ver a Magnus junto a él.

Se sentía un bastardo y eso se debía a que lo era. Había engañado a la persona que lo único que había hecho fue devolverle las ganas de amar. Nunca había sido infiel, pero demonios como le había gustado!

Aun así no podía volver con Magnus, le debía a Eloy la vida y él no había hecho nada para merecer esto.

Lentamente, tratando de no despertarlo, se despegó del bronceado cuerpo del brujo y comenzó a vestirse con prisa.

-¿Ya te vas? – no pudo evitar dar un brinco al darse cuenta que Magnus lo miraba fijamente.

- Pensé que estabas dormido

-Bueno, lo estaba – se desperezó y se sentó al borde de la cama mirando con recelo a Alec – vuelves al Instituto.

- Sí, ya es muy tarde y…

- Y no quieres preocupar a tu novio – Magnus terminó la frase por él, adivinando a la perfección.

El silencio del ojiazul fue suficiente para darle la razón. Se levantó sin importarle su desnudez hasta estar frente a él.

-Quiero que me digas en la cara que no disfrutaste que te hiciera mío anoche.

Alec no podía decirle eso porque no era cierto. Había disfrutado cada embestida suya, cada beso, cada lamida, cada mordida…

-Eloy no se merece que le haga esto – fue su respuesta final y Magnus no pudo evitar sentir asco al escuchar el nombre de su rival.

- Por favor, no me hagas reír! Cuanto más lo vas a negar Alec! No lo amas!

-Claro que lo amo!

-Pero no de la misma forma que me amas a mí.

Eso era cierto. Alec nunca podría amar a otra persona de la misma forma que amaba a Magnus.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y terminó de abrocharse la camisa.

-De todas formas me iré – salió del colorido cuarto pero cuando se dirigía hacia la salida Magnus lo abrazó por detrás impidiéndole caminar.

-Perdóname Alexander – Alec no se había dado cuenta cuanto había deseado escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Magnus, le llegaron como un flechazo directo al corazón provocando que sangrara por dentro y que fuera imposible controlar las traicioneras lágrimas- Quédate conmigo, no me dejes.

Temblando cogió con suavidad los brazos del brujo alejándolo lentamente, girando hasta encararlo. Cogió su rostro con todo el amor que le quedaba y con un último beso se despidió.

-Tú me dejaste, Magnus.

Y sin decir nada más ni regalarle una última mirada, se fue.

Magnus estaba seguro que nunca más iba volver a verlo; Alec estaba seguro que nunca más iba volver a amar.

_¡Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo! ¡Cualquier review y sus preciosos votos son bienvenidos! ¡Nos leemos! _


End file.
